The present invention relates to a seating furniture chassis having a lever mechanism for raising and lowering a seat face according to the precharacterizing clause of Claim 1.
Seating furniture chassis of this type are used to facilitate standing up from and sitting down on a seating furniture item for persons who are old and/or disabled physically. If the person wishes to stand up, the seat face is raised up and is inclined slightly forwards, with the result that the person can stand up more easily. If the person wishes to sit down again, he/she can sit on the seat face which is raised up and is inclined forwards, and can subsequently lower the seat face, in order to pass into a comfortable seating position.
The seating furniture chassis which are known from the prior art have the disadvantage that they have not been able to be used in combination with a foot rest of the seating furniture item which can be folded in and folded out, on account of the components which are required for raising up and lowering the seat face such as a motor and a lever mechanism, which footrest is arranged below the seat face and approximately parallel to the seat face in the folded-in state. The lever mechanism and/or the motor are/is arranged where the footrest would have to be arranged in the folded-in state.